This Could Be A Possibility
by CheerUpEmoXChick
Summary: SORRY about the long delay in updates! Chapters 12 through 15 now up! Note, I've discontinued this
1. Hopes & Dreams

**Title: This Could Be A Possibility  
Rating: PG for language  
Pairing: Ashley and Spencer**

_**Chapter 1 - Hopes & Dreams**_  
"What the hell is your problem?" the brunette asked while attempting to gather her belongings. "Nothing, I was just trying to find my way around that's all," answered Spencer as she folded her schedule into a neat little square and placed it in her pocket. "Yeah, you and everyone else in this damn place" said the girl coldly. "Look, I'm sorry... I just moved here from Ohio, I'm not used to huge places. I'm Spencer Carlin," she said as she extended her hand out to greet the person standing in front of her, trying to break the tension. She saw the expression on the other girl's face immediately lighten and she felt relieved. "Ashley Davies. Sorry for going all bitch-mode on you...it's just been a crazy morning that's all," replied the girl as she gladly shook Spencer's hand. "Not a problem."

"So... what brings you to this side of the coast? LA is a lot different from Ohio," Ashley said. "Yeah! Tell me about it. My first day at school and I already feel like I've seen more in one morning here than I have the entire time I lived in Ohio!" Spencer said with a laugh. The two had been talking and walking for a few minutes when suddenly the bell rang and caught them off guard. "I guess I should get going… except I don't actually know where I'm going. Umm, Ashley, do you know where the Chemistry lab is?" asked Spencer. Ashley laughed as she looked at her cell phone to check the time. "I'll walk you to make up for being super bitch earlier. That way I can give you a small tour on the way there. It's the least I can do," she grinned.

Spencer smiled in return and took the girl up on her offer, "Sure." "Cool! Let me just take a quick peek at your class schedule so that I know where to take you, okay?" Spencer hesitated a bit before remembering that she'd placed the piece of paper in her pocket earlier after running into the girl. She nervously handed the copy over to Ashley who scanned it up and down for a minute before smiling to herself. Ashley then grabbed Spencer's arm and linked it with her own and continued to walk down the hallway while eager to play tour guide for the new girl. The tour proved to be quite brief as the Chem. Lab was not far away from where the two had been standing earlier. As they arrived at the door, Ashley let go of Spencer causing her to frown a bit as she secretly enjoyed the closeness of the two. Ashley knocked on the classroom door and waited for the teacher to appear so that she could explain the reason for the lateness.

"Ashley Davies, nice to see you," said the teacher. "Ah, and who do we have here? New student?" "Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin…" she shyly replied. "Mr. J, Spencer here just transferred from the great state of OH-HIGH-OHH. She was lost so I offered to assist her in finding her classroom being the generous citizen that I am!" Ashley explained. "How nice of you Ms. Davies. Very well, the tardiness is excused this one time only. Come on in Spencer, take a seat wherever you'd like," said Mr. J. Ashley then followed in behind Spencer and hi-fived Mr. J as he closed the door. Spencer chose a seat in the back and didn't notice that Ashley had slipped into the seat next to her. When she finally noticed the brunette, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the mere sight of her. She mentally shook herself out of the daze before saying something. "Hey, you ass! You could've told me you had this class too!" she exclaimed as she playfully hit Ashley's arm. "Ha, I wanted to surprise you?" she replied as she raised her eyebrows. "Anyway, you're going to like Mr. J, he's really laid-back. And most of the time, he doesn't care if I show up or not, so that's cool," she commented.

They spent the entire hour and a half conversing back and forth about all kinds of things ranging from boys to school sports to their families, and even about what they wanted to do after they graduated, which turned out that neither of the two actually knew what it was they wanted. Before they knew it, the bell had rung and it was time for them to go their separate ways. By this time, it was already noon, lunch for most of the kids. They picked up their items and walked out side-by-side neither of them saying a word, yet both comfortable in the silence. As they exited the room and stood to the side of the hallway where the lockers were, Spencer self-consciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked down not knowing what to say next. "So…" "So…" they both said. Ashley then burst into nervous laughter to break the silence. "I've got a free period right now so if you want I can take you to your next class too?" she asked secretly knowing Spencer had a free period too. "Well the world must be finally working for me. Apparently I have off this period too," she replied coolly. "Really? That's great! What do you want to do? Are you hungry?" Ashley asked as she jumped up and down clearly excited to be spending more time with the other girl. "Anything you want to do is fine with me…" Spencer replied while closely watching the excitement radiate from her new friend. "ANYTHING?" asked Ashley. "Yeah, sure," she answered back while subconsciously biting her lower lip.


	2. You're A Rebel

**Disclaimer: Hmm, let's see… don't own them, yadayadablahblah. It's all good.**

**_Chapter 2 - You're A Rebel_  
**"Wow, your room is huge! I've never seen anything like it, it's great," said Spencer. "Thanks. It gets pretty lonely here though. Mom is always out with step dad number 4 and I get stuck here all the time. That's part of the reason why they gave me a car. I guess she felt like she owed it to me to at least give me some method of being able to get away from it all..." Ashley said as her voice trailed off and she plopped down on her bed. "So what do you want to do until we have to go back? Watch TV, play truth or dare... just hang out?" she asked.

"I'm up for a little truth or dare," Spencer said as she awkwardly stood by the bed not knowing whether or not she should lay on it or if she'd be invading Ashley's territory. As if Ashley had been in tune with her innermost thoughts, she laughed and motioned for Spencer to come lay down next to her while she started tossing a pillow up in the air. Spencer complied with her new friend's request and threw herself on the bed careful not to get too close to Ashley. "Truth or dare, I haven't played that in a long time. Are you sure you want to play? We can just talk if you want to. It doesn't really matter to me," said Spencer. "Sure, it's a good way to get to know one another! So I'll go first. Spencer, truth... or dare?" Ashley asked.

"I'll go with truth first. Don't worry, I'm not that boring," Spencer reassured her. "Fine fine. Wait, no I don't want to play. How about question or dare instead? I don't like asking 'Is it true...' it's just so stupid. So I'm going to ask you a question like now, okay?" Spencer offered the shake of her head as opposed to a verbal response. "Did you leave a boy back home?" she asked the blonde. "No one special..." she replied nonchalantly. Ashley simply smiled at the response. "What about you? Any boys in your life?" Spencer asked, catching Ashley off guard. "Not exactly," she glanced over at one of her framed pictures before looking back at Spencer who was oblivious to it all.

"Look... Spence... there's something I should probably tell you before you hear it from anyone else. Just promise me you'll still stick around?" she asked, her voice obviously full of pain. "Hey, listen, I know we just met and all, but I would never turn my back on you no matter what. What is it?" Spencer asked while taking Ashley's hands into her own. "It's just that... it's so complicated and there are a few people, mainly the cheerleaders, that don't like me because of it," she said. "You can tell me anything Ash..." Spencer replied. "That's what I'm afraid of," she quietly whispered to herself.

"Ok, well, I used to date Aiden," she began. "He's the star basketball player here. I'm sure you'll meet him later on at school today. He's with Madison Duarte now, Queen cheerleader," she said as she threw up her hands to emphasize the Queen part. "This was last year. We kind of slept together and I ended up pregnant. Aiden was there for the most part, but the rumors started spreading that I was a slut and that I had gotten knocked up and a lot of people gave me shit for it, especially Madison." Spencer listened carefully as she leaned on her hand and faced Ashley, making sure to give her her full attention. "Well anyway to make a long story short, I ended up having a miscarriage and Aiden and I called it quits. Then he started dating Madison shortly after and it's been weird ever since," she finished.

Spencer didn't know what to say in response to hearing all of that. Things like this never happened in Ohio. There, they never would've considered pre-marital sex. It just wasn't considered tolerable in such a small town. She had a lot to learn and for that she was thankful that she'd found Ashley. "Ash... I'm sorry, I'm just so shocked. I don't know what to say to you hun..." she replied truthfully. "It's cool Spence, don't worry about it. The past is the past huh?" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah..." "FUCK! Spencer, it's half past 2, we're late for last period!" Ashley exclaimed. "Oh wow, did we really spend all that time talking?" she asked. Ashley then loosened up and replied with a simple, "Yep."

Just then, Spencer shocked Ashley with her next suggestion. "Well since we're already late, we might as well just stay here then!" she stated. "What? I didn't think you'd have it in you to skip out on school, Ohio," Ashley said with a giggle. "Hey shut up, I'm not that naive and uptight just because I come from a small place," Spencer laughed as she hit Ashley with one of the pillows. "OH IT'S SO ON NOW BITCH" Ashley yelled as she tried to recover from the blow.


	3. The Closest I Am 2Livin Life On The Edge

**_Chapter 3 - The Closest I Am To Living Life On The Edge_  
**Spencer giggled as she watched Ashley struggle to get back up after being hit with the huge fluffy orange pillow. "Oh you laugh it up Spence! As soon as I get my ass back up, you're going down!" Ashley retorted. "Bring it on baby," Spencer said in a husky voice without realizing what she had just called her friend. Her f-r-i-e-n-d, not her baby. She immediately felt herself starting to blush a bit at the thought but hoped it wouldn't show. Ashley on the other hand had heard her perfectly, but she shrugged it off because well, girls call each other pet names all of the time, right?

Just then Ashley managed to get back up to her feet. Spencer glanced back towards Ashley who now was standing in front of her in some kind of karate stance and couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness. "Ash… what the hell do you call that?" she asked while still laughing. "What? It's called my 'I'm so going to kick your ass' stance!" she replied while pouting. "You call that your kicking my ass stance?" she continued to tease. "Ok, fine, fine. I'll just kick your ass normally," she said. "Oh you think so?" Spencer asked seriously. "I know so," Ashley replied confidently. Spencer then tried to catch her off guard, "Ha-ha-ha, that's pretty funny. Hey what's that outside your window?" "Not gonna happen Spence. Come on who would fall for that one, seriously?" she stated while turning her head towards the window on instinct. "Apparently you…" Spencer said as she pushed Ashley down to the bed.

_"That's not all I'm falling for,"_ Ashley thought to herself. "Damn you! Damn YOU! You got me," Ashley whined while Spencer was still on top of her. Spencer laughed some more and proceeded to roll off of Ashley and catch her breath. She sighed heavily, "It's such a nice day today. We should go do something later," she stated while looking over at Ashley. Just then Ashley took this as her moment to finally win a battle and get Spencer back. She sat up as fast as she could and hovered over Spencer while pinning her hands to the bed. Feeling quite bold at the moment, she moved closer to Spencer's ear, which caused the girl to squirm a bit underneath, and whispered, "Hey blondie, who's got who now huh?" Spencer swallowed hard as she inhaled the scent of her friend and tried not to make eye contact as she felt Ashley's hair tickle her face. Ashley looked back down at Spencer to see her current reaction. "You got me," was all Spencer could manage to choke out as she found it increasingly difficult to restrain herself from doing something she shouldn't.

"Thought so," Ashley replied as she let go of Spencer's hands. "There you can move your hands around now," she smiled as she continued to sit comfortably on her stomach. "Aww, thanks. How kind of you," Spencer said sarcastically. "Hey don't take that tone of voice with me missy! I so could've kept you that way if I wanted to!" Ashley exclaimed. "Then why didn't you…?" Spencer asked, her voice barely audible. She didn't know why she'd said it, or why she felt all tingly inside when she did, but she wasn't up for figuring it out right now. She lazily let her hands fall to her side and she unconsciously began to trace little outlines on Ashley's smooth legs. "Umm…" Ashley began. "Because?" she stated confusedly.


	4. Stand Still, Look Pretty

**_Chapter 4 - Stand Still, Look Pretty  
_**"That's not good enough," Spencer glared.  
"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Ashley asked.  
"How about the truth…" Spencer said.  
"The truth?" Ashley asked as she nervously bit her bottom lip.  
"Yeah, the truth," she repeated.  
"The truth is…" Ashley sighed.

"Hey, how about we go out and grab a bite to eat right now? I'm starving! We can take the food and eat it at the park or something," Ashley suggested. Spencer wanted to yell at Ashley for changing the subject but she decided to let it go seeing as how she herself has some figuring out left to do. "Sounds good to me, let's go!" she shouted as she got off Ashley's bed. Spencer extended her hand out towards Ashley and helped her off. Ashley couldn't help but smile at Spencer's gesture._ "I really like this girl,"_ she thought to herself. The two girls made their way out of Ashley's house and into her car.

"So…" Spencer's voice trailed off.  
"So…" Ashley repeated.

"What time is it?" she asked, clearly trying to make conversation and avoid a possible discussion of THE subject. "It's about to be 6pm," Spencer answered. "Sweet. What are you in the mood for? I kind of want something greasy and fattening. Mmmm fat!" Ashley said as she pondered the thought. Spencer subtlety admired the brunette next to her as she thought about what she was hungry for. "BURGERS, FRIES, AND SHAKES!" exclaimed Spencer. "Ohhh weee, I thought you'd never ask!" Ashley replied giddily. "I know the perfect place too," she continued. "Cool, then what are we waiting for?" she stated rhetorically.

They had gotten their food from this small place a few blocks from Ashley's house and were now sitting on a greener-than-average patch of grass in the suburban park. "This is beautiful," Ashley said out of the blue. "I know, it's perfect! The park is really gorgeous" replied Spencer. _"Not as gorgeous as you,"_ Ashley thought. Slowly the sun was starting to set as both girls ate their food and drank their shakes while giggling and talking about random things.

"So Aiden is like one of the girls now huh?" Ashley said, more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah! He's so funny…" Spencer laughed while playing with her straw.  
"I can't believe I used to date him," Ashley snorted and shake accidentally erupted from her nose. "Oh my God! That is the greatest thing ever!" Spencer said as she pointed towards the mess Ashley had made.

"I know, I know. I'm a riot!" Ashley smiled as she waved her hand in the air pageant-style.  
"Here, let me help you clean up a bit," Spencer offered. Spencer gathered napkins from one of the paper bags as handed some over to Ashley.  
"Thanks," she replied with a smile.  
"Ugh, it's all over my pants!" Ashley whined.  
"Oh don't be a big baby about it. It'll wash off, I'm sure," Spencer softly answered.

"Hey Spence?"  
"Yeah Ash?"  
"It's getting dark. I'm kind of afraid of the dark. Or like being in large open spaces when it's like totally dark out and you can't see who or what is approaching you. Yeah, that's just not my thing," Ashley explained.  
"Are you serious?" Spencer asked.  
"Uh huh. Long story. Can we head back to the car though?" she pleaded.  
"Sure hun."

They gathered up their trash and walked towards one of the bins before heading back for the car. As Ashley trailed behind, she heard an owl, causing her to scream and run towards Spencer. "Spencer help me! What is it?" she asked, a look of fear crossing her face. Spencer laughed at how cute Ashley was behaving. "Ash, it's just a bird or something. Probably an owl?" she replied. "I hate those things!" Ashley yelled out, secretly hoping the owl would hear and understand the human language. "What, the birds or owls?" Spencer asked. "The owl!" Ashley said as she began to move closer to Spencer. "Don't worry, they're not going to swoop down and bite your head off," Spencer said with a laugh. "Yeah shows what you know! I heard they like to poke people's eyes out. SPENCER I LIKE MY EYES IN MY HEAD," Ashley insisted. Spencer shook her head and simply said, "Right…"

"Will you hold my hand?" Ashley innocently asked.  
"Now? Why what's wrong?" Spencer replied.  
"I'm just terrified of the owl things that's all," Ashley stated.  
"Sure thing Ash," she smiled as she took Ashley's hand into her own.

Ashley cautiously intertwined her fingers with Spencer's as they began their lengthy walk back to her car. She remained silent for a while because she couldn't believe she'd overreacted over a stupid owl. However, she was happy that it made her work up enough courage to ask Spencer to hold her hand. A grin formed upon her face as she felt Spencer's thumb sliding over her hand causing her to glance over only to find that she too was off in her own world.

_"I can't believe I'm holding her hand,"_ Spencer thought to herself. She smiled and kept on thinking._ "And why does it feel so right?"_ She unknowingly began caressing Ashley's hand with her thumb. She mentally slapped herself for being so neglectful of Ashley and snapped back to reality. This was it, it was now or never, and Spencer found herself aching to know the answer. Suddenly, Spencer stopped in her tracks and spoke up. "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" Ashley too snapped out of her daze and looked Spencer in the eyes. _"Oh God, this is it,"_ Ashley thought to herself. Spencer couldn't help but stare at the movement of Ashley's pretty mouth as she replied back, "Sure Spence… go for it."


	5. Tonight Will Last Forever

**Chapter 5  
**"Ash, would it be weird if I said…" she paused unsure of whether to go on.  
"Said what?" Ashley asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
"If I said that I wanted to join the cheerleading squad?" Spencer asked as she looked away.  
"You're kidding me right?" Ashley asked, clearly amused at Spencer's recent admission.  
"No…no, I'm not," she said seriously.  
"Spence, you know how I feel about the cheer bitches," Ashley retorted.  
"I know, I know, but…I was on the squad back home and it looks like fun," replied Spencer.

"Somehow Spence, I don't exactly think that's what you wanted to ask me," the brunette bluntly stated as she folded her arms across her chest. "So why don't you spare me the sidestepping and just spill it girl," she continued. "How do you know me so well already?" Spencer asked her. "Because when I see you, I actually see YOU, and when I hear you, I listen closely…" she said smiling.

"You're something else you know that?" Spencer teased Ashley.  
"I know, I am, aren't I?"  
"Yeah," Spencer said biting her lower lip once again.  
_"She has no clue how fucking hot she is when she does that,"_ Ashley thought.  
"So are you going to tell me or not?" Ashley pushed.  
"Are you up for a movie?" Spencer randomly asked.  
"Actually, it sounds perfect, but answer my question first."  
"Fine, okay, I promise I'll ask you if you promise you'll take me to a movie first," Spencer pleaded.  
Ashley gave up and threw her hands in the air, "The things I do for you Spence!"

Once again the two girls headed for Ashley's car. "Get in bitch, it's cold out!" Ashley said. "Well maybe if a certain bitch would unlock the doors, I would!" Spencer replied. "Oh that could help," Ashley blushed. She then started the car up and they drove away. "Do you want to go to a big theater or a smaller one?" Ashley asked. "Hmm… I'm in the mood for avoiding big groups of people, so let's go to the smaller one. That new Jake Gyllenhaal movie is out. Jarhead? It could be good. Besides you can't go wrong with a shirtless Jake," Spencer rambled. Ashley giggled and couldn't help but hit on her friend, "Spencer has anyone ever told you that you're so cute when you go on and on?" Spencer immediately felt her face getting red.

Within a matter of minutes they'd arrived at the theater and were both anxious to get inside and grab a good seat. "This is a great parking spot! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Ashley. "Here, wait, don't move. I'll be right back," she went on. Ashley then unbuckled her seat belt, opened her door, shut it, and disappeared. Catching Spencer off guard, she appeared outside her passenger seat window and smiled at her. Ashley opened the door, and extended her hand out to Spencer and awaited her to take her up on assistance in getting out of the vehicle. "Thank you," Spencer grinned taking Ashley's hand. "De nada!" Ashley grinned back, gripping tightly.

They walked up to the box office and checked the times for the next available showing for any movie. Luckily, Jarhead happened to be playing 10 minutes from then and they both agreed on seeing it. "2 for Jarhead at 9:30 please," Ashley politely asked the employee. "That'll be $11.50," he replied. As Spencer was about to reach into her purse for some cash to pay for her part, Ashley spoke up, "No, it's on me tonight, k?" "Are you sure?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, don't say I never did anything for you," Ashley laughed. Out of nowhere, Spencer wrapped her arms around her and whispered a thank you into her ear. "Like I said earlier Ash, you're something else…"


	6. Friendship Is A Touchy Subject

**Chapter 6**  
The two took a seat in the back row towards the edge of the theater. "Can you see the screen okay?" Ashley asked concerned. "Yep, I'm good," Spencer replied. There weren't that many people in the theater with them, in which they were both relieved to find. A few moments of silence passed between the two as they shared awkward glances and goofy smiles here and there while they waited for the film to begin. "Would you like anything to drink or popcorn?" Spencer asked Ashley. "I'm not too thirsty, but if you are, we can share a diet coke or something," she responded. "Sure thing, I'll be right back," she assured Ashley as she got up and exited the room. Ashley leaned back in her seat and propped her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"One large Diet Dr. Pepper please," Spencer asked the guy behind the concession stand.  
"Would you like anything else with that," he asked.  
"Um, actually, can I have a bag of plain m&m's, and that's it," she said.  
"Sure thing Miss, that'll be a total of $6 dollars even," he stated.  
"Here you go," Spencer says as she hands him a $10 dollar bill.  
"Thanks, and here's your change. Enjoy the movie!" the employee says as he hands over her items.  
"Actually, could I have an extra straw? I'm going to be sharing with my friend, sorry," she nervously asks.  
"There you are! Have a nice evening," he replies.

"Hey girl, welcome back," Ashley exclaimed as Spencer plopped down in the seat next to her.  
"Thanks," Spencer stated.  
"No problem, I missed you!" Ashley said with a laugh.  
"Aww, did you really? I was only gone for about 15 minutes," Spencer replied.  
"Hey those 15 minutes lasted an eternity!"  
"You're such a dork Ash."  
"But you love me anyway," Ashley said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Can I have a sip?"  
"That's what it's here for," Spencer replied.  
"Smartass. Anyway, what did you want to ask me earlier that wasn't about you joining the cheer squad?" Ashley asked causing Spencer to choke on the drink.  
"Oh it's nothing really," said Spencer.  
"Come on what's the big deal? I promise I won't say no if you just ask me already," Ashley begged.  
"Spenceeeeerrrrrrr, please?" she continued to pout.  
"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.  
"YES. I'm positive!" Ashley stated.  
"I can't! It's too hard!" Spencer freaked.

Just then Ashley grabbed Spencer's arms and told her to calm down. "Spence, its cool, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to okay? Just know that I am here if you ever need me for anything," Ashley reassured her. "That's what I love about you Ash," Spencer stated. "You're always so calm and rational, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you," Spencer continued. Ashley felt herself blushing but thanked God for it being dark in the movie theater so that Spencer couldn't tell. "I try," Ashley's voice said in a low whisper.

The movie had already started and both girls decided they should probably pay attention. Halfway through, Ashley leaned across the seat and whispered in Spencer's ear, "So this movie actually kind of sucks," she began. "Yeah," Spencer replied. "I can think of so many better things we could be doing right now," Ashley said. Spencer turned her head to meet Ashley's eyes and she smiled at her. _"So could I Ash, so could I,"_ she thought to herself. "Really? Like what?" Spencer curiously asked with a grin on her face. "Like this," Ashley demonstrated. She had placed her hand on the side of Spencer's face and placed a soft and sweet kiss on her lips before laughing and sitting back in her chair to continue watching the movie. This left Spencer in shock as she turned her head forward and eyed the screen, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She decided not to ask about it until after the movie was over. Every now and then she would glance over at Ashley out the corner of her eye, who was clearly pretending to be into the movie. _"I wonder what she's thinking,"_ they both thought to themselves.


	7. All The Possibility & Promise

**Sorry for the wait**

**Chapter 7**  
For the remainder of the movie neither Spencer or Ashley said anything about the kiss. Spencer was an internal wreck, not knowing what to make of it; whether she enjoyed it, whether she should be mad at Ashley for kissing her, and most importantly, whether she wanted the feel of Ashley's soft lips against her own more often. As for Ashley, she was hoping she didn't freak Spencer out. The last thing she wanted was for Spencer to close herself off and avoid her. Needless to say, the last half of the movie was nothing but a blur to both of them. Finally the credits started rolling and it was time for them to get up and go.

"So we should probably get you back… your mom is probably worried about you," Ashley said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's waiting for me to call or something," replied Spencer.  
"Call her. Here, you can use my cell," Ashley stated as she handed over her cell phone.  
"Thanks, I'll just be a minute," said Spencer as she walked off to the side to place the call.

"Hello, mom?" asked Spencer.  
"Spencer, where are you?" Mrs. Carlin asked.  
"I just got out of a movie with Ash, we're okay," Spencer said.  
"Ohh, hunny you should get home soon, it's getting late," replied Mrs. Carlin  
"Actually, I was thinking, if it was okay with you, could I stay over?" Spencer asked nervously.  
"Are Ashley's parents going to be there?" Mrs. Carlin asked, the over-protectiveness in her voice clearly evident.  
"MOM," Spencer complained.  
"I told you, her parents are divorced. Her dad is always on the road because he's a musician," Spencer replied.  
"Well what about her mother?"  
"Yes mom, her mother will be there. Now can I stay?" Spencer asked frustrated.  
"I guess it'd be okay since it's a Friday night and there is no school tomorrow," Mrs. Carlin stated.  
"Thanks, gotta go, love you, bye mom!" Spencer said, quickly hanging up the phone.

Spencer grinned to herself before turning around and walking back towards Ashley. She knew she had a lot of figuring out to do, and more than anything, she knew that the only way to do that was to confront the issue instead of run away from it. She decided she would have her answers by the time the night was over. Plus, she also planned a little payback for the stunt Ashley had pulled earlier during the movie. _"This should be fun,"_ Spencer thought as a broad smile formed upon her face.

"Hi, I'm back!" Spencer greeted Ashley upon returning.  
"Hey you," Ashley smiled.  
"So I called my mom," Spencer began.  
"What did she say?" Ashley inquired.  
"I asked her if I could stay the night over at your place," she continued.  
"What makes you think I want you to?" Ashley asked trying to keep a serious face.  
"Well I just…" Spencer's voice trailed off feeling shot down.  
"Because I do, you know… want you to spend the night," Ashley laughed.  
"It could totally be like a girl's night in!" she said as she jumped up and down.  
"Well anyway, she said I could stay since it was a Friday," Spencer finished.  
"That's cool," Ashley calmly replied.  
"Great," Spencer answered back.

"Race you to the car!" Ashley exclaimed.  
"What? No, I don't remember where it's at!" Spencer yelled out after Ashley.  
"Too bad! Follow me then," Ashley yelled back as she kept running.  
"Ash, slow down, I can't see you in the dark!" Spencer said as she looked around for any signs of the girl.  
"ASHLEY DAVIES, where are you! I can't find you or your damn car!" Spencer yelled out hoping to get a response.  
"What? I'm right here," Ashley whispered from behind as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist causing her to jump.  
"ASH OH MY GOD. Don't scare me like that!" Spencer said as she hit Ashley in the arm.  
"OW, I'm sorry," she whined while rubbing her arm.  
"Good! You should be," Spencer replied as she turned to face Ashley.

The two immediately locked eyes as soon as Spencer had turned around. Ashley smiled shyly and self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So…" she said while maintaining eye contact. "So…" Spencer added. "Are you ready to go now?" Ashley asked. "I'm ready when you are," Spencer replied. "Cool, I'm ready then, let's roll," she said. "Let's," Spencer stated.


	8. It's The Cadence Of Her Breath

**Chapter 8**  
"We're here," said Ashley.  
"Great, let's hurry and go inside, I'm so tired already," replied Spencer.  
"Oh no you're not! You're so not going to bed right now," Ashley demanded.  
"Ugh, fine," Spencer began.  
"I at least want to get out of these clothes," she finished.  
"I can help you with that," Ashley said with a wink.  
"Will you save the flirting for later and open the damn door?" Spencer asked.  
"Whatever you say Princess," Ashley retorted.

The two headed up the stairs and walked towards Ashley's room. Ashley opened the door, walked inside, and turned on one of the lamps. "Ta-da! We have light," she exclaimed. "Do they turn off if I clap twice?" Spencer teased. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ashley said with a frown. "It means, could you be any more of a dork?" she kept on. "That's not very nice of you to say Spencer. I might have to kick your ass for that," she grinned. "If I had a dollar for each time you threatened me, I'd have... about $20 dollars," Spencer laughed.

"So do you plan on sleeping naked or did you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Ashley asked. "Because I'm fine with either one," she continued. Spencer couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face. She decided it was time to get Ashley back. "I was thinking of sleeping naked for tonight. It's more relaxing that way. What do you think?" Spencer shot back at Ashley causing her to choke up. "Um...uh...well..." she stuttered. "That's exactly what I was thinking," Spencer replied. "Funny Spence," Ashley said.

Ashley proceeded to lay down on her bed as she took a deep breath and exhaled. Spencer couldn't help but notice the exposed skin on Ashley's tanned and toned stomach as her shirt rose up. The other girl remained oblivious as Spencer continued to stare contemplating whether or not to take advantage of the situation. She casually shrugged and ignored Ashley as she walked over to her closet and began to take off her clothes.

"Whoa there, tease, what's going on?" Ashley joked.  
"I'm stripping, what's it look like?" Spencer smiled as she removed her shoes.  
"In my closet? That's not much of a strip show dear," Ashley smiled back.  
"Well that's too bad for you then huh?"  
"Whatever," Ashley said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
"Aw what's wrong? Getting all worked up there sweetheart?" Spencer asked.  
"Maybe"  
"What would you do if I did this...?" Spencer said as she pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor.

Ashley laid there motionless with a deer-in-the-headlights look upon her face. "Nothing?" Spencer asked. She continued on with her torture as she slowly began to unbutton her jeans. She turned to face the closet and secretly smiled to herself knowing she was going to get a rise out of Ashley sooner or later. She didn't know why she felt like being so flirtatious with the other girl though, but it didn't bother her one bit. Spencer turned back around and let her jeans slide to the floor before stepping out of them. She picked them up and tossed them to the side. "What about now?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Ashley was trying hard to ignore Spencer, but she couldn't help but admire her beauty. Before she knew it, Spencer was standing over her in just her undergarments. "Now..." Spencer said. This caught Ashley off guard causing her to sit up resulting in her bumping heads with Spencer. "Ow you dork!" Spencer exclaimed. "It's YOUR fault," Ashley blushed. "What are you going to do about it huh?" Spencer challenged Ashley. "Nothing," she replied. "Well at least you finally showed some kind of reaction to me being half naked in your bedroom," Spencer giggled. Ashley turned away suddenly feeling awkward. "Spence," she began as she picked up a blanket and handed it to her, "You should cover up..." she said.


	9. Saying Sorry

**Chapter 9  
**"Fine," Spencer said as she took the blanket from Ashley, clearly frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, I just felt weird," Ashley replied in a low voice.  
"Well you weren't feeling weird when you kissed me out of nowhere!" Spencer yelled back.  
"That's a different story, it's not the same!"  
"It is too the same," Spencer stated feeling defeated.  
"NO, it's not Spencer," Ashley exclaimed.  
"Then how is it different?" she asked.  
"Because it just IS, okay?"  
"Whatever, I'm done arguing with you Ash."

Spencer took a seat on the opposite side of the room facing away from Ashley. She pretended to be extremely pissed off and hoped that Ashley would break the silence because if there was one thing Spencer Carlin was good at, it was the silent treatment. She'd managed to perfect it over the years with her brothers... mainly Glen. She smiled to herself when she heard the bed squeaking because she knew Ashley had caved and was going to talk to her.

"Spencer, talk to me," Ashley said as she took a seat next to her.  
Spencer offered nothing but a glare.  
"Spencerrrr, please? Don't be like this," Ashley continued to plead.  
Still, Spencer said nothing.  
"Fine, if you're going to act that way"


	10. Same Old Song And Dance

**Chapter 9 1/2  
**Ashley's eyes scanned Spencer's body before making her next move. "Spencer dear, if you're not going to talk to me and be my friend then you're going to have to leave," Ashley said trying to sound irritated. Spencer's eyes went wide before realizing that this was all just a game. "Fine, okay, you're good at this," Ashley pouted.

"SPENCER CARLIN TALK TO ME NOW!" Ashley yelled as she stood up and stomped her feet. Spencer found it harder to hold her laughter inside. "Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now,... no?" That was all she needed to send her into overdrive. Spencer immediately lost it and erupted in laughter. "You're the biggest dork ever Ash," Spencer said with a laugh. "Well well, look who decides to join the conversation," Ashley smirked. "I couldn't help it, you just looked so damn funny stomping your feet and pouting," Spencer replied.

"Whatever," Ashley shook her head.  
"Can we put on some music?" Spencer asked.  
"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"  
"I don't know. Something loud and with screaming lyrics," Spencer replied  
"Screaming lyrics? I never penned you for being the screamo lover," Ashley teased.  
"Hey well every now and then I kind of just want to yell at the top of my lungs whatever I'm feeling."  
"I agree with you one-hundred percent," Ashley stated.

Ashley got up from her spot and walked over to her CD case as she casually flipped through searching for the perfect band. "Ah-ha," she said to herself as she picked out the disc. "They aren't exactly screamo, but they're even better. Ever heard of Panic! At The Disco?" Ashley asked. "No, let's listen to them!" Spencer exclaimed. "Cool, I think you'll like their song 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'," Ashley said. "With a title like that, I like it already," Spencer replied as she rolled her eyes. "Hey do you mind if we turn the lights off? I like listening to this CD in the dark," Ashley asked.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can take advantage of my half naked state in the dark?" Spencer joked. "If I wanted to take advantage of you, I don't think I'd need to turn the lights off for it," Ashley shot back. "Oh that confident huh?" Spencer asked as she arched her eyebrow. "Definitely," Ashley stated nonchalantly. "We'll see about that," Spencer said, barely audible.


	11. Cross Me Off Your List

**Chapter 10  
**"Did you know most people feel more inclined to be downright honest when they're in the dark?" Ashley asked out of nowhere.  
"No...why's that?" Spencer asked her in response.  
"Something about the darkness just makes people open up. I think it's because they feel like no one can see them when it's just pitch black. Like no one's eyes are staring at their every move. I guess it makes sense," her voice trailed off.  
"Yeah, it does make sense..." Spencer replied.

Ashley began to walk back to the spot she'd been sitting before Spencer suggested putting on some music. She was having difficulty trying not to run into something as she made her way over to Spencer blindly. "Spencer can you wave your hands in the air so I can try and see where you are?" Ashley asked. Spencer laughed out loud and began waving her hands in the air hoping Ashley would see her. "Okay so clearly this isn't working out," Ashley stated. "Fuck it, I'm going to take my chances. Beware!" she continued. "Over here," Spencer said. "Just follow my voice."

Ashley sighed out loud and did as she was told. Ever so slowly she made her way over using Spencer's voice as a guidance tool. Still she couldn't help but stick her hands straight out in front of her to prevent her from running into a wall. "Keep going, I hear you getting closer," Spencer reassured her. "Am I almost there yet? This is taking forever!" Ashley said.

"OOF" Ashley exclaimed as she felt her legs topple over something.  
"SON OF A BITCH," Spencer cried out.  
"FUCK!" Ashley yelled back.  
"You're telling me!" Spencer stated.  
"I guess I was pretty close huh?" Ashley giggled as she felt Spencer's body shift underneath her.  
"I'd say you were right on point," Spencer smirked, even though Ashley couldn't see it.  
"Do you think you could possibly remove your face from being so close to my crotch?" Ashley asked as she burst into laughter.  
"Do you think you could remove your crotch from being so close to my face!" Spencer shot back.  
"Maybe," Ashley said.  
"Fine, have it your way," Spencer said before untangling her arms from the blanket and finding strength to move from underneath Ashley.  
"Way to ruin the fun, ass," Ashley argued.

"You call running into people in the dark fun?" Spencer teased as she started to poke Ashley's stomach causing the other girl to burst into giggles. "No, but I call this fun," Ashley said as she grabbed Spencer's hand to prevent her from further poking wars. Ashley slowly unraveled Spencer from her blanket and placed small kisses along her neck. "Ash..." Spencer began as a moan escaped her lips. "What?" she replied. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked. "Isn't that kind of rhetorical?" she commented. "I mean in a larger sense..." she whispered. "Tell me you don't want this Spence, and I'll stop," Ashley said as she continued to kiss Spencer's neck slowly and seductively. "I...I want this," Spencer smiled. She then let go of her inhibitions and decided this is what she wanted for now and for always.


	12. Falling Apart To Half Time

**Chapter 11- "Oh My God, Where's The Sex?"  
**"Are you sure?" Ashley asked with concern.  
"I think so," Spencer replied before pulling Ashley back down for another heated kiss.  
"Well we should take this to the bed before we both get a bad case of rug burn. I'd like to see you explain THAT one to your mom in the morning ha-ha," Ashley commented.  
"There's a mood ruiner," Spencer stated flatly.  
"Oh come on Spence, I promise no more mentions of parental units," Ashley pleaded.  
"You know I can't resist you when you beg," Spencer grinned.  
"You know I can't resist you... ever," Ashley said.  
"Damn right you can't resist my hot body!"  
"I'd rather be placing kisses all over your hot body right now..."  
"You sure do know how to make a girl feel sexy," Spencer said with a laugh.  
"Oh shut it and move your ass to the bed already!" Ashley commanded.  
"Oooh, aggressive! I think I might like this side of you," Spencer flirted.

Ashley stood up and grabbed Spencer's hand before sticking her other arm out straight in front of her, hoping to find the bed one way or another. "Hey do you want the blanket?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, bring it please," Ashley replied. "Holy rusted metal, Batman! BROWNIE POINTS FOR ME! I FOUND THE BED WITHOUT RUNNING INTO ANYTHING THIS TIME!" Ashley exclaimed. "Aww, you go girl!" Spencer said in a cheer-like tone of voice. "No no no, that's all wrong. Don't go cheer bitch on me Spence. That's incredibly unsexy ha-ha," Ashley stated. "Wait, I just caught this... did you just say 'Holy rusted metal, Batman!'" Spencer laughed. "Yeah, AND? Come on who doesn't quote a little old school Batman and Robin every now and then?" Ashley asked. "You're so strange," Spencer said. "You would know," Ashley shot back. "Shut up and kiss me again already," Spencer demanded. "As you wish Princess," Ashley smiled.

Spencer tossed the blanket onto the bed before placing her arms down at Ashley's waist and deepening the kiss. "Mmm," Ashley moaned. "If I'd of known you'd be this good of a kisser, I think I would've made my move a long time ago," Spencer stated. "Ditto to you babe." Ashley began moving their bodies closer to the bed while continuing to play with Spencer's hair.

"Wait, this is so cliché (side note: I don't remember how to get the fucking e with the accent mark so deal with it)," Spencer began.  
"Everyone has sex on beds. Why can't we have sex somewhere else?"  
"Because it's comfortable here?" Ashley said.  
"Yeah, but we should just have sex on your drum set or something. Now _that_ would be hot," she replied.  
"The last thing I need is a drum stick in places I'd rather have your hands at," Ashley laughed.  
"DIRTY!" Spencer giggled.

The two girls sat down on the bed and laughed for a few minutes before speaking up. "Ok, so no sex on the bed?" Ashley asked, disappointment in her voice evident. "No sex on your bed...yet," Spencer corrected her. Ashley reached over in the darkness and fiddled around until she found her lamp and clicked it on. "Where then? 'Cuz I'm seriously not about to give you your first orgasm from a girl on a drum set," Ashley said as she crossed her arms.

"Do you know what would be hot?" Spencer asked.  
"What's going on in that newly discovered lesbian brain of yours?" Ashley asked back.  
"You, plus me, minus clothes, plus water," Spencer grinned.  
"My shower?" Ashley gasped.  
"It'll be fun, eh?"  
"God, that's so hot," Ashley said as her eyes went wide.  
"Slow your roll, we're not there yet and I already can tell your mind is going into overdrive," Spencer teased.


	13. I Wanna Fcking Tear You Apart

**Chapter 12 - Oh Em Gee Teh SeX0Rz sTiLL iZnT hEre l0oLz  
**"Fuck yeah it is," Ashley squealed.  
"Whoawhoawhoa desperate to get laid much?" Spencer said with a laugh.  
"Fuck yeah I am,"  
"Ha-ha, enough with the fucks already,"  
"I like the fucks. They add that extra PIZAH to a sentence," Ashley stated.  
"Pizah?" a curious Spencer asked.  
"Yeah you know... like, PIZAH! PIZAH! It's kind of like viola only not," said the brunette.  
"If you say so hun," Spencer replied as she rolled her eyes.  
Ashley snapped her fingers all over the place, "Oh Oh Oh fuck off whore!"  
"Mmm, all your cursing makes me want to rip your FUCKING clothes off right now bitch," Spencer stated as she licked her lips.

"What's stopping you baby?" Ashley asked seductively. "Nothing..." Spencer started as she grabbed a hold of Ashley and pulled her in towards her body. "At..." she continued as she placed a rough kiss on her lips. "All..." she grinned before placing her hands on each side of Ashley's shirt and began pulling it over her head. "I love it when you're rough with me," Ashley smiled. "A little less talking and a lot more you taking your clothes off," Spencer said. "Desperate to get laid much?" Ashley snorted. "Maybe..." Spencer whispered in her ear as she lightly nibbled on the brunette's neck. "FUCK me... oh my fuckfuck. I fucking love it when girls do that to me," Ashley stammered. "Shh, no mentioning of other girls tonight," Spencer said as she put her finger up to Ashley's lips in attempt to hush her up. "Aye aye captain," Ashley replied.

Spencer met Ashley's eyes and smiled. "Ready to get wet?" Ashley asked as she removed her jeans, revealing black lace underwear. "You are so damn sexy Ash," Spencer commented. "Thanks," Ashley responded before feeling her face get flushed. "Really, I mean it. You're so gorgeous and I am the luckiest girl alive to have you standing in front of me in just your underwear and bra," Spencer replied honestly. "No, I'm the lucky one. Guys would kill to be in my position right now," Ashley gushed as she looked at the ground.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," Spencer admitted.  
"Yeah right. Hello, Aiden?"  
"He's the only one,"  
"There are probably others. I sense it when guys look at you,"  
"Not only is your gaydar broken, so is your straight-o-meter," Spencer laughed.  
"Obviously not if I've got you standing a few feet in front of me, half-naked!" Ashley replied.  
"Point taken," Spencer stated.

Out of nowhere, an idea sprung to Ashley's thoughts. "Follow me!" she exclaimed as she took a hold of Spencer's hand and ran out of the room. Ashley carefully led the two down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. Spencer hadn't caught on to what Ashley was thinking yet as she stood there in confusion. "What are we doing here?" she asked. Ashley flashed a wicked grin before raiding the fridge for what she was looking for.

"Where is it?" she asked herself.  
"YES!"  
"What?"  
"I found it," she replied excitedly.  
Spencer started to laugh as she noticed what Ashley was holding in her hand.  
"That's pretty hot," she said.  
"And tasty," Ashley chipped in.  
"Very,"  
"It'll be even tastier on you hot stuff," Ashley winked.  
"So, whipped cream huh?" Spencer shook her head.  
"Of course,"  
"Bed?"  
"Floor..."  
"Rug burns? Mom? Explanations?"  
"We won't get rough,"  
"But," Spencer pouted  
"For starters,"  
"That's better,"  
"Great! Race you to the top!" Ashley beamed.


	14. Raised In Whipped Cream

**Chapter Whatever The Hell I'm On; Wherever The Hell I'm At**

Hold on I have to think for a bit. Really concentrate on where the hell I'm at. Ok, cool. I've got it. grins

"Baby you're so slow," Spencer teased, looking over her shoulder to see if Ashley was there yet.  
"What the fuck? I fell! It's _so_ not fair!" Ashley pouted.  
"You didn't even stop to help me either! Some girlfriend you are!" she continued.  
"It's not _my_ fault you're vertically challenged and can't stay on your feet!" she shot back before realizing what Ashley had just called her.  
"Wait, did you just call me your _girlfriend?"_ Spencer asked out loud though she was really asking herself.  
"Well, I mean, yeah... don't you want to be my girlfriend?" Ashley asked as she made her way up the staircase.  
"Of course I do!" Spencer exclaimed as she pulled Ashley into an embrace.  
"I just... I never thought it'd feel so good to be called that," she blushed.  
"You're so cute," Ashley grinned as she squirted a dot of whipped cream on Spencer's nose.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," Spencer smiled back, taking her index finger to wipe the whipped cream off.  
"I know, I know, don't inflate my ego," Ashley joked, carefully watching Spencer.  
Spencer then licked her finger and smiled, "Mmm, this is good."  
"You're so hot," Ashley stated.  
"You're beautiful. I want you," Spencer replied.  
"I want you more,"  
"So then take me," Spencer teased.  
"Fuck the whipped cream. I want the original plan. Shower, now!" Ashley demanded.

Ashley grabbed ahold of Spencer's hand and began tugging her back to her room. As they reached the inside of it, Spencer instinctively shut the door behind her and locked it. "We're the only one's here," Ashley stated. "Just habit," Spencer replied. "Oh okay." Ashley let go of Spencer and ran over to her bathroom, throwing the door open, and quickly switching the lights on. "Don't make it too hot!" Spencer yelled across the room as she sat down on Ashley's bed. "Well with you and me both, I won't have to make it that hot," Ashley yelled back. Spencer smiled to herself while shaking her head. "It's almost ready!" Ashley shouted.

"This is big Spence... are you sure you want to go through with it?" Ashley asked, leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.  
"I'm positive," Spencer reassured her.  
"Okay, but if it gets to be too much too fast, stop me," Ashley said.  
"I think I can handle you," Spencer replied.  
"That's what you say now," flirted Ashley.  
"Ego check,"  
"No, truth flash,"  
"Mhmm,"  
"Shut up Spence,"  
"Make me Ash,"

"Maybe I will," Ashley stated as she skipped over to the blonde, tackling her to the bed. Ashley started kissing Spencer hoping to get her even more worked up for the big event. Spencer put her hands up and broke the kiss. "Not on the bed remember?" "Who says I was trying for the bed?" Ashley asked with a look of adoration. "If you kept kissing me that way, _I_ would have!" Spencer responded. "...And you think you can handle me?" Ashley teased.

Ashley rolled off of Spencer and sat up to glance over at Spencer. "This is it," she stated. "Yep..." The two girls jumped to their feet and started for the bathroom. Ashley was trying hard to contain the excitement that was plaguing her entire body. Spencer on the other hand was trying hard to push the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach out of her system. 

"Do you want me to go first?" Ashley asked Spencer.   
"What?" Spencer replied, clearly dazed.  
"Do you, Spencer Carlin, want me, Ashley Davies, to take my clothes off first?" she repeated slowly.  
"Yes, please," she announced.  
"Okay," Ashley said.


	15. I Am Everything You Want

**Chapter - I Still Don't Know What Chapter I'm On**

Ashley stood with a stupid grin on her face while staring into space. _"This is it Ashley Davies, make sure you do this right... she's not just some girl"_ she thought to herself. Snapping back to reality, she stared at Spencer who was intently watching her. "Nice of you to join me," Spencer joked. "Sorry," the brunette blushed. She soon regained her confidence and went back to grinning like an idiot. She sent Spencer a wink and slowly began to unclasp the hook to her bra.

_"Oh my God, this is it! Ashley is going to be naked right in front of me in less than a minute and I'm here staring like a little boy who has just seen his first glimpse of the female anatomy..."_ Spencer thought as she too grinned.

Ashley began to exhale as she felt her bra unhook. "Here goes nothing," she said in a low voice, hinting at the possibility of being apprehensive. She let go of the straps gripped tightly in her hands and let them fall to her side. "OH MY GOD," Spencer accidentally yelled out without thinking. She immediately began to blush. Ashley however was looking towards the ground, scared to meet Spencer's eyes. "So they're not exactly giant circus boobs, but I'd like to think they're adequate enough..." Ashley said. Spencer burst into a fit of giggles, "I was just telling Glen earlier how I didn't want him to download any porn onto my laptop. I was afraid I'd check my e-mail and see some hideous, giant circus boobs!" Ashley inturn joined in on the giggle fit. 

"They're great Ash," Spencer replied honestly.  
"Thanks," she responded.  
"Get on with the show," Spencer said with a wave of her hand.  
"Geez, perv! Way to be impatient," Ashley said.  
"Sorry your majesty, take your time," the blonde stated.

Spencer remained silent as she aNxiously awaited Ashley's next move. The brunette conjured up yet another brilliant idea in her head, _"I've got the perfect idea!"_ She started to walk towards Spencer before stopping just a mere few inches from their bodies touching. 

"Spence..." Ashley whispered into her ear. "Give me your hand," she continued. Spencer let out a barely audible moan and submitted to the other girl's request. Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and guided it to her body. Ashley's skin was warm, and Spencer was internally on fire. She continued to slide Spencer's hand down towards her breasts. "Touch them," Ashley said in more of a question form than a demand. "I want to," Spencer replied. She let her hands roam freely over Ashley's breasts and found herself getting more turned on by the minute. Ashley herself was finding it increasingly hard not to ravish the girl in front of her right then and there.

"Totally not giant circus boobs," Spencer smiled as she placed her forehead against Ashley's.  
"I'm so turned on right now," Ashley commented.  
"You and me both," Spencer replied.


	16. Stripped

**Chapter 15, I Guess**

Ashley struggled to break contact seeing as how she loved the feel of Spencer's body against her own. She removed her forehead from being pressed against Spencer's and sighed a little. "I love this," she stated. Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley on the lips, "Your lips taste like strawberries," she said. _"I wonder what the rest of her tastes like..."_ she asked herself. "Thanks," Ashley replied.

Spencer began trailing her hand down the side of Ashley's arm causing the girl to shudder in delight. Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She put her hand over Spencer's and slowly guided down to her stomach, stopping slightly above her waistline. "I want you to do something for me," Ashley breathed into the blonde's ear. "What's that?" Spencer asked as her eyes seemed to wander down Ashley's body. Deep inside, she knew what Ashley was going to request, but she was always one for playing dumb in the hottest of moments when it came to the brunette.

"I want to show you how much you turn me on," Ashley stated calmly. Even though Spencer wasn't doing anything at the moment, she couldn't help but feel her knees start to buckle beneath her from the mere thought of Spencer doing what Ashley had in mind. "Okay," Spencer responded while trying to keep her hand from shaking.

Ashley placed her hand back on top of Spencer's and shot Spencer a look that told the girl it was okay to go further. Spencer silently nodded and decided that it was eventually going to happen, so she should just get over the initial shock factor. Though she wasn't intending to torture Ashley, she took her time before allowing her hand to lift up the lacey cloth that was keeping her from being completely nude and letting herself feel the warmth radiating from between her thighs.

Spencer let out a low moan as she ran her fingers over Ashley's core, almost causing Ashley to lose her balance. She was dying from the teasing Spencer was unleashing. "Wow," was all Spencer managed to say. "I told you so," Ashley replied. "Just imagine what you'll do to me when YOU actually take the rest of your clothes off," she kept on. Spencer's eyes went wide with amusement as she went into thoughts of just how wet Ashley would be. Ashley stepped back from the girl and leaned against the wall. "Ok, you've had your fun, now it's my turn. Strip!" Ashley exclaimed. "With pleasure..." Spencer said.


End file.
